Colored sunset
by KujiraHanma
Summary: Kowalskis newest invention allows the penguins to turn into human for twenty-four hours. They want to investigate the species human, but an unexpected guest appears and turns with the penguins into human. Skipper/Hans, Skans, slash, boyxboy


**Colored sunset**

„Listen, boys! We are working on this project for a while now. Today is the day of action!", Skipper said confident to his penguins. They were in the merchandise stockroom with Kowalskis new invention. The apparatus looked like a laser gun and had the ability to transform them for twenty-four hours into human beings – the tallest penguin had explained it with more scientific words, but Skipper thinks that was the major message. "This mission will allow us to investigate the species human. We have twenty-four hours, if Kowalskis calculation is right.", he get a disappointed look from the scientist. "Because humans have no fur or feathers they cover themselves in fabric. To stay unrecognized we have to adjust. Therefore Rico stole the covering fabric from the security guys. Black and white as we are – I think this is the best option for us.", his subordinates nodded agreeing. "We split in two groups. One will investigate human improvements and the other one species related behavior. Kowalski, are you ready?", he directed his question to the penguin with the apparatus in his flippers.

"Yes, Skipper. We can start the mission at your command."

"Well then. Private and Kowalski will investigate human improvements and Rico and I will take a closer look on the species itself."

"I initiate the transforming chamber of the Humanizer.", the laser gun starts glowing yellowish. "Private, you will be the first."

"Why has it do be me?", the youngest said with fear in his voice, his flippertips pressed fearful to his beak. "Have you tested it?"

"No, our HQ is the wrong place for a species as tall as humans.", Kowalski said and pointed the barrel at Private.

"Please, do not let me explode. Please, do not let me explode.", Private whispered and closed his eyes. Then the scientist penguin shot and a yellow laser beam stroke the small penguin. He started to glow and suddenly the penguin was covered in grey smoke like from an explosion. The cloud of smoke was huge and had a density that you couldn't see through it.

"Private, say something!", Skipper ordered in a steady voice but he was worried about his team member.

"Did I explode?", a deeper voice different from usual came from the smoke cloud. The smoke faded away and a teenaged human appeared, hands pressed over his eyes.

"It worked!", Kowalski jubilated in his high excited voice.

Private opened his eyes and looked down to the three penguins.

"I am a human.", he looked on his hands fascinatedly, turned them around and tried to move his fingers.

"Kowalski, now turn Rico into human and then me.", Skipper ordered and the scientist obeyed. Two smoke clouds appeared but suddenly – just in that moment – a loud sound disturbed the air, a door flew open and a black body shot into the room, covered from the grey smoke. Two further shots were fired from the Humanizer and two bodies glow yellow until they explode in grey smoke.

"What the heck happened?", Skippers asked confused by the mess and not able to see anything.

"Someone attacked me.", Kowalski answered. "I think it turned into human as well."

"Attacked you?!", Skippers voice was in alarm, "Who?" They were still not able to see anything in the storeroom. And then they heard the laughter of the stranger and the smoke began to fade away gradually.

"Skippah.", the stranger said amused.

"No way!", the commando already knew who had infiltrated their mission. "What are YOU doing here?", the smoke released their human figures and a man with short black hair and broad shoulders saw angrily at a taller one with red-blond hair and familiar golden eyes.

"HANS!", he got in combat position, arranged his arms like he would his flippers but then Skipper realized the unused option of having fingers. He stared at them and was distracted for a few seconds. "Kowalski, options. How do I use this human body?"

"We are not used to the anatomy of this species. We have to adjust and learn to use it properly. I'm already trying to move my fingers and grab with the opportunity of having a thumb. Maybe the lemurs can help us."

"No, no lemurs! We already have enough problems with this puffin."

Rico and Private appeared covered in the black and white security suits out of the fading smoke. Skipper looked at his humanized subordinates.

"Wah, what is this!", Hans Danish accent voice got all the attention and they looked at him pointing in Skippers direction. They followed the pointing finger and finally rested at Skippers groin.

"Wah!", the commando saw what the puffin meant and covered his genitals. "Kowalski, explain!"

"It seems that humans carry their genitals on the outside. I could not figure out how to move it in."

"Give me the clothes!", Skipper tried to hide the redness on his cheeks and ordered the fabric.

Hans stood there, unfazed, nude as he as a human was and arms crossed. He watched Skipper dressing himself, having problems using his fingers properly. But the commando learned fast and finished his task. He tried to ignore Hans glance at him.

"Do you have something for me as well?", the humanized puffin asked calm.

"You!", he had Skippers attention back, "What are you doing here? You ruined everything!"

"Calm down, Skippsy. You and your team were so busy the last few weeks that I assumed that you were up to something big. I just wanted to drop by and see what you are doing. Great invention, Kowalski. Turing us into humans. How long will it last?"

"Thank you!", the tall human enjoyed the compliment, "I cannot turn you back. You have to stay like this for the next twenty-four hours.", the scientist explained.

"Ah, twenty-four hours? That will be fun.", the puffin smiled and rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Am I the only one who has a problem with Hans being here?", Skipper said angrily.

"Hans, I hope you know that you cannot kill or harm us as long as we are humans. Humans have laws that forbid murder and attacking or hurting people. In the bodies of humans it will have consequences for us. We have to comply with the laws of this species.", Private started to explain. "I think we have no reason to be afraid of Hans."

"Who said I'm afraid?", Skipper denied. "Do you have something evil in mind?", he directed his question again at Hans.

"You and your paranoia, Skippah. Relax. I won't do anything. Why don't we team up and enjoy this adventure?", Hans suggested friendly.

"Adventure? This is a mission! Don't fool me, puffin!" Suddenly a hand rested on Skippers shoulder and the commando turned around. Rico was standing behind him, looking at him calmly in his crazy looking appearance. The leader saw the long scar running down the cheek to the chin of his subordinate.

"Friend.", he said in his deep, so often unclear voice. Skipper looked in the dark blue eyes of his crazy penguin and caved in.

"Okay, Hans. But be aware, if you have any motive to join this mission I will figure it out."

"Okay then. I think we should re-split the groups. I suggest Rico and Private stay together and investigate the human species and daily behavior, I will focus on the scientific part alone and Hans and you could investigate human anatomy.", Kowalski suggested.

"Anatomy?", the commando asked.

"Yes, differences between male and female or even differences between one gender. We know from the zoo visitors that there are many differences. Size, shape, colors – document that. Maybe you find out the reason why they differ so much.

"Why do I have to team up with HIM?"

"Because you know him best", Kowalski said.

"Right, we still do not know what happened in Denmark. You know him best and will figure out if he wants to do something evil sooner than we would.", Private explained and Rico nodded with an agreeing grunt.

"I do not want to interrupt you, but I still have nothing to cover my featherless body.", Hans asked for some clothes.

"We don't have any suit left, but I think we have zookeeper uniforms here."

"This ugly zookeeper uniforms? Really?", Hans asked not amused.

"Sorry, but we didn't know that someone else will join us.", Private excused. His suit was oversized but he managed to turn his sleeves up. "But you and Skipper can buy some clothes for you in a store.", he suggested innocently.

"Yeah, our duty is to investigate the human anatomy and body. A clothing store is the best place to get a closer look on the humans.", Hans agreed.

"Fine.", Skipper sighed. "Okay, we will meet here again after the twenty-four hours are over. Good luck, boys."

So the groups went to complete their duties. They gave Hans some zookeeper clothes to cover his naked body. Skipper was upset. The puffin was the last one he had wanted to see. The lemurs with their annoying king too, but Hans came right after them. And the puffin already saw him naked – a perfect start into this important mission. He went ahead while Hans strolled behind him through the streets of New York.

"Hurry up, back there!", he wasn't nice to the Dane.

"Why are you such in a hurry? We have plenty of time. Relax, Skippsy.", the humanized puffin crossed his arm behind his head.

"Don't call me that! And no, we have only twenty-four hours and I have to spend them with you."

"That was rude, my friend."

"I'm not your FRIEND!"

"Yes", Hans laughed, "You are not.", the puffin added a sarcastic hint.

Skipper stopped immediately and waited for Hans to catch up. " . .", he said hard and clearly.

"Of course I am.", Hans said simply, didn't stopped and passed the commando. He seemed not having any problem at all, which made Skipper even more furious. "See, there is a clothing store. The stuff looks pretty. Let's check it out!", Hans disappeared into the store.

"Pretty.", Skipper grunted and followed.

Hans quarried through the store while Skipper stood arms crossed in a corner.

"The expression on your face is so dark that you look like a bodyguard with your outfit.", he joked and laughed.

"Hurry up!", Skipper ordered.

"Let's have a little fun here. Back then..", the commando interrupted him at this point.

"Nothing back then. Shut up and hurry!"

"Okay, okay. Again – relax.", Hans really didn't want to make any trouble. Of course he was up to something, but nothing that would interfere with the penguins mission. He had innocent and personal intentions. He wasn't evil like Skipper always said. Maybe he was on the wrong side, but that was not his fault. In his core he would never harm Skipper. But he also understands why the commando penguin treated him like an enemy. It was a chapter of their past that he regret, would change if he could.

"Came with me.", the puffin said and went to the fitting room. A happy smile appeared on his human lips as he saw that the humanized penguin followed him.

As the puffin removed the curtain from the fitting room he presented himself the waiting man. He was wearing a simple blue jean, an orange t-shirt and a purple jacket. Skipper looked at him for a second and immediately removed his glance from the human puffin.

"What are you thinking?"

"Who cares.", Skipper shrugged with his shoulders.

"I do.", Hans said simply.

"It's fine.", Skipper struggled an answer.

"Just fine?"

"You have your damn clothes. We have to complete the mission."

"Are you not investigating the humans right now? There are so many people."

Skipper startled. "Of course I do", he hesitated and hoped nobody, especially Hans, could see the suspicious color on his cheeks.

"One question. Do we have any money?", the puffin wanted to know if they were able to pay for this clothes.

"Yes, we have Alice' plastic money.", he meant the credit card.

Finally they went out of the store. Hans was wearing the zookeeper uniform again because the articles had to be scanned. "Over there is a park. There you can change. Not on the street. I think the humans would not like that.", Skipper suggested and Hans followed him with his bag.

The weather was sunny and warm. The park was full of humans and therefore a perfect place for them to start their investigation. But first Hans stepped between two bushes and changed his clothes.

"And? What did you find out?", Hans started a conversation and undressed his green zookeeper pants.

"Twenty-four hours are not enough time. These species differ in height, color of fur on their heads and eye color. And due to their covering of their naked body, we can only imagine how they look under all this fabric. And additionally female humans put paint in their faces and around their eyes. I do not know how we can complete our duty in time."

"Your observations are a something. Maybe we should focus on the anatomy, like your smart guy said."

Skipper looked to the puffin and was surprised to see the humanized bird topless. He wasn't able to remove his glance from the upper parts of the male body, investigating the shape of all these muscles visible under the skin. He cleared his throat. "Yeah.", he hesitated to say something and was glad that the puffin put on his orange shirt. Skipper wondered if his body looked like the puffins.

"Let's walk a little bit through the park."

"What did you said?", Hans had ripped him out of his thoughts.

"The weather is nice and we can watch a lot of humans here. Let's walk through the park.", the puffin repeated with a honest and soft smile.

They started their investigations. The park was the perfect place to see a bunch of different humans and also the nice weather motivated the humans to dress in shorter fabrics. So Skipper and Hans had a better view and were able to analyze their anatomy.

"They seem like reptiles. They lay in the sun like they could not move without her warmth. But I feel no need for this. I think humans can regulate their body temperature by their own.", Skipper documented his observations on a pad.

"I think they are just enjoying the sun. There is may be no need, but they seem to like it.", Hans suggested with his Danish accent. Skipper moved his sleeve up his arm.

"It really is a nice feeling. This fur- and featherless skin is very sensitive, but it is not protected from scratches or pointy, dangerous things."

"Maybe that's another reason why they wear clothes. To protect their vulnerable body."

Skipper and Hans spent the whole day in the park looking closely at every kind of human. Time flew by and Skipper didn't notice the sunset until Hans lead his attention to it. The sky was colored red, yellow, orange, purple and a little bit rest of blue.

"These colors remind me of us.", Hans said.

"How poetically.", Skipper destroyed the atmosphere with his sarcastic words.

"I mean it. I often watch the sunset and remember Denmark – the good times.", the puffin saw how unpleasant the topic for the commando penguin was, so he tried to change the subject. "These fingers are really useful. I wish I could keep them. But I think it would look really awkward if I had fingers on the tips of my wings."

"I'm sure it would."

Hans tried to relax Skipper a little bit, but the penguin was way too stubborn. So he decided to talk about their unknown past in Denmark, nevertheless.

"You have to admit that we had a great time there together. Except the incident – you know what I mean. I apologized."

"Don't live in the past, Hans."

"We were so young, just little birds that wanted to rule the world. A sunset like this helps me to remember.", the puffin said honestly. "Do you never..?", he asked and stepped a little closer to the humanized penguin.

"I was there for military training, of course I remember what I learned."

"You know that I don't mean this kind of experience we made there.", Hans touched Skippers arm gently. The penguin startled and looked surprised about the touch in the golden eyes. It had been a long and successful day. They had collected a lot of data about all kind of human appearance. And Hans had fun, felt happy and satisfied spending all this time with his Skipper.

"Stop it already.", Skipper whispered not so commando he wished to.

Hans removed his hand.

"Don't lie to me, Skippah. Everything I said was the truth."

"Everything!?", Skipper asked upset.

"Everything I said in private. My mission was not in harmony with my feelings.", he risked it once more to touch Skipper. He wanted to touch him so badly after being with him the whole day. Hans wanted to feel the human warmth under his foreign fingertips. The penguin didn't refuse the touch this time.

"That doesn't matter now. Again, don't live in the past."

Hans grasped the human arms and held Skipper so that he had to look him right in his human face. "But I wish I could.", the expression of the golden eyes got sad. A warm hand lay on his cheek and Hans snuggled into the unexpected touch from his penguin.

"Can you feel this?", Hans asked with a low voice the pretty sunset all around them. "The reactions of this human body are similar but stronger. And I feel a need inside me. What about you? Please, let me know."

"I can feel a tension.", Skipper answered honestly, "And you are the center of it."

"I want to continue our experiences in this foreign body. We have to investigate the anatomy. We won't be off duty. Let's do this together.", Hans put one hand on Skippers sides.

Skipper felt heat inside him. A heat he would not stand for long. And a longing for this being in front of him. It was like back then, back then in Denmark. A young penguin and a young puffin full of adventure and energy. A shared past with this puffin nobody else knows. Happy times together that turned out so bad. And because he had loved Hans so much he made him his enemy. Love was covered by heartbreak, hate and the mission to revenge his heart that got broken.

"This is your intention.", Skipper deduced and stepped away, out of the closeness of the humanized puffin. "You are trying to get me back."

"Of course I want you back. Why do you think I came all the way to New York? I didn't lose my home in Denmark. I left to get you back. It was hard to find you but I didn't give up and here I am, my beloved Skippah."

"No, I can't. I can't come back to you!", he stepped two more steps back. "I have responsibilities."

Hans didn't wasted any more time, got close to his penguin again, grasped the human face and kissed him. Foreign sensation of unused lips. No beak that was in their way, directly meeting lips, pressed warm and gently on each other and hot breath that came out between them. Slowly their lips separated and blue eyes met golden ones. They just looked at each other and tried to understand what was happening in their human bodies. Heat raised and a need to touch, to kiss again, to investigate the others body in a not scientific manner.

"I can't believe what we just did.", Skipper started.

"Should we do it again?", Hans asked playfully and came closer again.

"No, wait!", the penguin stepped back. "You deceitful puffin!", Skipper found back to his refusing voice. "You are fooling me! Don't come near me again.", the commando turned around and was leaving the park. Some seconds Hans remained on his spot, looked up in the colored sky and sighed.

"You do still not believe me.", he said more to himself. Then he followed the humanized penguin, the man in front of him – good looking, strong minded and hard to win. A soul that he never stopped loving.

To Hans surprise Skipper wasn't mad at him. The penguins suggested eating something because they hadn't anything all day long. They found a fish restaurant and set on a small table. Hans remained quiet and enjoyed the dinner with Skipper. It was more than he asked for. Dinner – just the two of them. No other penguins, no lemurs, no weapons or ether a weapons lab. Just simple dinner, a glas of white wine to the delicious fish and a humanized penguin in front of him trying to focus on his mission. Skipper tried so hard that Hans couldn't hide a smile. Stubborn penguin – Skipper didn't change at all.

The white wine made everything easier. Of course they weren't used to consume alcohol. Skipper got clingier and when they left the restaurant the sky was dark and full of stars.

"How much time is left?", the penguin asked, linking arms with the puffin.

"Hours that we shouldn't allow to elapse. Do you agree, Skippah?", Hans said in a soft voice, feeling the touch of their body parts.

"I agree, soldier. The mission is not accomplished yet."

"Will you follow my lead?", Hans asked for taking leadership.

"You have an idea what we do next?", Skipper asked.

"Yeah, I have."

They checked in a hotel and Hans guided Skipper into their room.

"Hans, explain yourself!", the alcohol lost its effect gradually.

The puffin was unstoppable. The elevator brought them to their room in the twenty-fourth floor. As their door shut Hans was willed to explain. "One part of our duty is not accomplished."

"We watched and documented humans all day. I do not know what you mean.", Skipper crossed his arms.

"I mean you and me.", the humanized puffin stepped closer. "I saw how you looked at me in the park as I changed my clothes. You gave me all information I needed in just this second. Why do you think I tried to talk about us the whole day? You was the one who started the dance.", Hans explained.

"Denmark will not happen again. When will you finally realize that?"

"I think your words are just trying to cover the truth that is hidden inside your heart.", the puffin stepped even closer and pressed his finger gently over Skippers heart. "Please, be my leader, guide me, Skippah. Take the commando, I give it to you, but please – have me." That was all the penguin needed. He grasped Hans face and kissed him. All day long the desire for the humanized puffin remained inside him and was distracting him from their duty. From the first moment when Hans had appeared in the storeroom Skipper had to struggle with his long ago locked feelings for the Dane. Their touching lips was an overwhelming sensation and both pressed each other closer together – trying to find and feel more of the others body. The bed came convenient and both fell on it still kissing. Hans hands touched Skippers human body which was on top of his. Their lips separated and finally two hot tongues touched. Both gasped, feeling electric shots running through their bodies and Skippers hands starting to investigate the hidden body under the fabric, of which he had seen parts in delicious seconds. Talking was not necessary any more. Although their bodies were different, they followed their instincts. No thinking, no analyzing – just human nature that gave them clear orders. The penguin removed the purple jacket and felt Hans willingly under his body. Heat covered them from inside and the outside. The puffin shivered as Skipper touched his bare skin with the human fingers, moving his orange shirt upwards – over his abdomen muscles. The fingers played with the soft skin and stroked over the hard muscles. Lips and tongues still played cheerfully together and Hans started to undress Skipper. He lead them in a sitting position and did not hesitate to remove the penguins sack coat and finishing the shirt knob by knob. Skipper kissed Hans hot and passionate, fought with his tongue and stimulated the sensitive nipples with his unique and useful thumbs. The Dane stroked with his fingers in the black, short hair after he had successfully removed the white shirt and bulled the humanized penguins face back. Their eyes met and the moment froze. Their lips left hot and swollen and eyes locked deep in each other. They could feel their fast breaths. Then Hans moved closer, kissed Skipper on his cheek, two – three times until he rubbed his own cheek against the kissed one, breathing Skipper in. He heard the penguin gasping and pulling him in a close embrace. Skipper felt Hans' face snuggle into his shoulder, breathing hot against his skin. There was only one end of this situation – he knew that. Knew that they were dancing around this opportunity the whole day. The penguin grasped the orange shirt and pulled it over the puffins head and he lay him down on the bed. Their eyes met again. Hans lay willingly on the white sheets, looking at him eagerly. Skipper knew that he had to get rid of all the fabric on their bodies. So he freed himself out of his pants, watched by golden, lust-covered eyes and then removes the jeans from the legs of the puffin. Both felt how their members have changed. Interesting. So Skipper returned over Hans and slid with his hand into Hans' boxers. The puffin gasped on the touch of his incredible sensitive and hot skin down there. He pulled Skipper down, forced him to stay and rubbed his groin against the leaders with his hand still in his boxers. The sensation was overwhelming – thousands of times better than their kisses.

In the next hours they loved each other. They explored every square centimeter skin, mixed sweat, saliva and semen. Lips touched and explored, teeth bit and tongues caressed. And finally they got one. Skipper slid into Hans, trusted into him, loved him in this alien human way until both were lost in their orgasm. Fingernails scratched over vulnerable skin, left marks and didn't release from the desired soul. Both were left exhausted in the sheets, catching breath and trying to calm their racing hearts down. One last move was possible, Skipper took Hans' hand into his own, crossed their fingers and pressed a soft kiss on them. Hans looked him in his blue eyes. He couldn't believe what just had happened. It was his biggest dream – his biggest desire and finally he got the soul back he loved so much. A love he would fight forever.

Sleep came over them. There was hardly time left and during their sweet dreams, connected with their hands, sun raised and the twenty-four hours were over.

A confused chambermaid found two birds curled up in a messed-up bed.

12


End file.
